Katie and Andrew
by Caitlin xoxo
Summary: Best friends forever... that's what Katie and Andrew were always going to be. But then when they seem to be falling in love... things change. PLEASE R AND R>> this is an original story taken from the outsiders setting
1. Meet Andrew and Katie

A/N: This is a story written in the same town that the Curtis' and the gang live in, but has very little to actually do with the famous characters from S.E. Hinton's book. This has to do with my two characters: Kathryn and Andrew. This chapter may be a bit boring, because it's like an "introductory" chapter. but please read and review. I PROMISE it'll get better. I take all types of criticism as well.  
  
~*~ Chapter One ~*~  
  
Katie Douglas dribbled the ball around her back and through her legs, trying to throw off her best friend, Andrew Carmichael, who was defending her. She got around him but he ran to the other side of the court and got there just in time to block the shot and gain possession of the ball. He then cleared it, shot, and scored.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Nice shot."  
  
"Time to call it a night," Mrs. Douglas called from inside Katie's house. Andrew shrugged and passed the ball to Katie. "I guess I'll see ya in the morning, Katie?"  
  
"Kathryn," Katie corrected him and Andrew grinned, shaking his head as if to tell her, you'll always be Katie. Andrew and Katie's moms were best friends and Andrew and Katie had somehow become amazingly best friends as well. They had first become friends when they were 8, and now being fourteen they loved every second of each other's company.  
  
Katie waved goodbye to Andrew who lived across the street. She walked into the house and kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket. It was September, and it was starting to get chilly again. That was good though, Katie loved the cold. So did Andrew.  
  
"Katie, telephone!" Katie's little sister, Jessica called.  
  
Katie picked up the phone, "Hey Tamara." Katie said. Tamara and her were very good friends. Katie, Tamara and Julia had been really close ever since they started junior high. They all were in 9th grade now, just like Andrew.  
  
"Where were you?" Tamara asked.  
  
"Playing ball with Andrew," Katie answered. Tamara laughed a little. Katie loved playing basketball. She was a guard and loved playing pick up ball in the driveway. She would play with other Greasers until the sun rose again, if she was allowed. She obeyed her mom well though. Unlike other Greaser single moms, Katie's mom tried really hard to create the best life and education that she could give Katie and her two younger sisters, Jessica and Callie. Katie figured that's why her mom liked Andrew's mom so much. He had his younger brothers, Kevin and Tom, were also brought up very well, despite the lack of wealth they had.  
  
"Cool," Tamara nodded. "Did yah make out with him tonight?"  
  
"Shut up," Katie grunted. She laughed a little; her friends didn't understand how she had so many guy friends. Especially Andrew. They didn't understand how Katie could spend so much time with him and still not be crazy for him.  
  
"Come on, Katie, he's almost as gorgeous as that guy from DX," Tamara said into the phone.  
  
"His name's Sodapop Curtis," Katie told her friend, laughing.  
  
"Whatever. He's gorgeous," Tamara answered back. Katie shook his head.  
  
"And that's exactly why I'm not making out with him," Katie said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Tamara asked.  
  
"Never mind," Katie shook her head.  
  
"Hey if you were thinking you're not pretty enough or something for Andrew Carmichael you are so wrong, Kathryn," Tamara said supportively.  
  
"Hey you know what Andrew still won't call me Kathryn," Katie laughed. "I guess that's 'cause I kind of am still Katie. huh?"  
  
"I don't know who yah are, but I know you rock enough for Andrew."  
  
"Thanks, Tammy," Katie grinned into the phone in spite of herself. She hung up a little after and lay down on her bed that looked across to Andrew's house. They both had rooms facing the street, so she saw him looking in the window and she waved back.  
  
Katie paused and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she was pretty. Maybe pretty, but definitely not hot. Pretty was a compliment your mother gave to you before she said goodnight to you. Katie didn't wear make-up, didn't have that nice of a body, and had a bit of acne.  
  
When she looked back at Andrew, he was sitting in his room reading a book with his glasses on. He had brown, spiky hair and was fairly tall, very athletic and wore glasses. He was also very smart, very funny. and one of the most popular guys in the school.  
  
Katie shook her head. This was stupid, but something Tamara said had really made her start thinking about Andrew. Was it really that bad to like him? Katie had never had a boyfriend before, whereas Andrew had had a lot. Right now there was nobody. Actually, ever since he broke up with his girlfriend before the end of last year, he hadn't found anyone new.  
  
Katie shyly remembered the summer. They had slept-over at each others cottages and houses a lot. Andrew and she had stayed up late and lain with each other, his arms around her, or her playing with his fingers, or he stroking her hair as they talked about their lives.  
  
Then the morning would come and they'd be friends again. Back to the best friends that they always had been. But sometimes, although maybe Katie was just imagining it, Andrew would give her a flirty body check, or give her a high five for no reason, as if he really wanted to touch her again. Katie re-thought this and kicked her bedpost. She must be crazy; she was talking about herself here. Her and Andrew Carmichael, what drug was she on!?  
  
Sighing and feeling depressed she remembered that one time when Andrew forced Katie to come into the sewers with him. There was a long, small pipe that scared Katie shitless but he coaxed her on and came then they came to a big chamber where the workmen went. It was covered with graffiti and the two sat together as Andrew took a can of spray paint out of his backpack and wrote on the wall: "Katie Douglas and Andrew Carmichael. Friends forever."  
  
"There," he said proudly, "not when we have kids of our own, we'll send them down in here to check out what we did when we were teenagers."  
  
Katie closed her eyes, savoring the memory. She at that moment had prayed that he had meant they're kids together. She wanted to marry Andrew. She was in love. All the sudden Katie realized what she was thinking and snapped out of it. What was she thinking, love? She was ugly, unpopular, not at all Andrew worthy. but yet.  
  
Katie picked up the phone and called Tamara. She had to vent all this out to someone.  
  
A/N: Okay, please read and review. Tell me what you think of Katie and Andrew's relationship too please. Thanks guys. 


	2. Love?

~~A/N Thanks Carly for the review! Okay everyone here's my weird little love story going on. I own everyone except for any names you may recognize from S. E. Hinton's AWESOME book The Outsiders. Okay I started writing this in the third person, but I'm switching it so bear with me. That last chapter was kind of introductory, but this is in P.O.V. So here we go..  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Two: Andrew's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I laughed as I saw Katie talking on the phone. I thought she was hilarious to watch, she was always moving and talking, never staying still. Like a little twittering bird with an opinion. She was probably talking with Tamara. Andrew knew that Tamara and Katie were best friends. Julia was kind of hard to get along with, and she liked a different crowd of people than Katie and Tamara did.  
  
I finished reading my book; it was called The Lord of the Flies. Most of the Greasers and Socs called me nerdy for reading so much, but I personally loved it. Sure I loved the real world, but in books like The Lord of the Flies you got swept away to a different place, and quite honestly the real world was sometimes the last place I wanted to be.  
  
I closed my blind, Katie was off the phone and I pulled the blind up and down three times. It was kind of our signal to say "goodnight". We had started it when we were much younger and kids in the movies did that, it just sort of stuck. That's what I liked about being around Katie. With my other friends I was forced into all the teenaged crap but with Katie. well. we were 8 years old again, with very few cares in the world.  
  
Soon I heard the phone ring. I ran into my mom's room to pick it up. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.  
  
"Andrew?" a voice, who I knew was Tamara's, said.  
  
"Hey," I said sleepily.  
  
"Do you like Katie?" Tamara demanded.  
  
"Katie Shepard?" I asked.  
  
"No!" Tamara said annoyed but honestly, "Katie Douglas. The girl across the street?"  
  
I bolted up from my sleepy state. Katie Douglas? My Katie? My best friend? Did I like her? "Of course I like her."  
  
"No, Andrew, in that way. I don't know what I'm trying to say. But I think that you should know what I'm trying to say. You two have known everything about each other for your whole lives it seems. You love every second that you spend together. And. God Andrew I have no clue at all why I called you like this but. but. Katie told me some really secret stuff about how much she likes you. Maybe even loves you. But I think that you should know because I personally think that you like her just as much." Tamara ended her speech.  
  
I paused and caught my breath. I peeked out of my blind to look into her room as if the devil was in there. My Katie? She and I had been through everything together. When my dad died, she was there. When her dad ran off, I was there. When some Soc came and tried to beat me up, guess who was there with a broken glass bottle - Katie Douglas. Love? What on earth did either of us know about love? But I had known for a long time that if there was one person on this world that I could love, it would be Kathryn Douglas.  
  
"I think I do like her," I said after a moment. "I don't know why you're being so blunt like this, Tammy. but I do. That's why I broke up with Gillian last year, was because I couldn't stand seeing Katie without thinking about a life with her."  
  
"Call her. Tell her, Andrew. She feels so alone, so. unloved. She's never had a boyfriend, she's not the prettiest thing in the world," Tamara said sadly, "and she likes you. She really, really likes you."  
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow, she went to bed already, and she has to be up early for a basketball practice,"Andrew said, smiling a little, "thanks for calling Tamara. I don't know how I was able to say all of this to you. But if there's something that I do love in this world, it's Katie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N So guys what do you think? I know it's a little unbelievable but I just have to get this up and about before the actual story starts? I dunno - PLEASE give some feedback, I'm thriving on it here! Luv ya all! 


	3. Harsh Words

A/N Here's my story, I own everyone except for the S.E. Hinton people, blah, blah, blah. PLEASE R and R I'd like to have more than one review.. ( Okay here we go!  
  
  
  
~*~ Andrew's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I had never been so afraid to see Katie walk out of her front door and onto the street where I was waiting. She seemed to be acting normal, but I felt as awkward as hell. Wait, actually, she seemed happy. Giddy even. I may have been feeling strange feelings about her, but I still had to pry.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked.  
  
Katie looked at me with sparkling eyes, "I thought you'd never ask!" she hugged me for a moment as I looked at her wonderingly, "I've got a date!"  
  
My heart skipped a beat, A date? I thought, you actually have date? Never thought the day would come. That's when I realized that I hadn't thought it in my head. I had said it out loud.  
  
Katie stared at me with hurt eyes. Those eyes burned my head and I felt awful. "I." I began, trying to console the awful thing I had just told my best friend. "Katie I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled at me. "I do have a date, Mr. Popularity, and yes it's my first one. It's with Patrick Crescent since I'm sure you're dying to know. He called me last night well I'm sure you were on the phone with some pretty, preppy, sexy girl. Or no wait, maybe in bed with her."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled at her in the middle of the street. I didn't think that she would get this mad about one little slip I made. Then I shook my head, "no. This is all wrong, I thought you liked me." I covered my mouth again when I realized that slipped out too.  
  
"Well aren't we hot headed this morning?" she retorted. "Andrew, if you think things like that in your head, what else you have thought about me. Pat made me feel special when he phoned me last night." She was still yelling at me, "Something you could make me feel. but 'only as a friend', right? That's all we ever were. Friends. Best friends, yah. But would you have ever actually gone out with me? Not in a cold day in hell." Katie kicked a pop bottle lying on the street, "I'll see you around I guess."  
  
I watched as she walked away. Her blonde pony tail swishing in the autumn wind, she looked pretty at that moment, with her plaid skirt and white t-shirt on. I sort of watched in a daze as she walked to school, not being able to speak. It looked as if I had lost my best friend.  
  
I heard a honk at that moment, and I turned around to see Two-Bit, a Greaser from down the road, driving in a pick-up. Two-Bit was older than I was, but he and I used to be friends when we were younger. Times had changed since we were 6; Two-Bit started to hang out with the Curtis boys and Dallas Winston's gang. But we still said the occasional hi in the hallways.  
  
"You're looking lonesome; you wanna get off the road?" Two-Bit asked in his usual cocky manner. I walked off, dragging my feet a little. Two-Bit looked a little concerned at that, "better yet you want a ride to school? It's a long walk sometimes when you're all alone."  
  
I usually never was alone, but now that Katie was gone.  
  
I hopped in the other side and said an absent-minded thank you. We drove in silence for a little while, Two-Bit seemed to be concentrating too much on the road; I guess he probably felt a little awkward with my complete hush. As Katie came into view Two-Bit said, "hey isn't that your friend Kathryn?"  
  
I shook my head, "keep going."  
  
"Whoa, buddy," Two-Bit said, he continued to drive but didn't concentrate as much as he had did before. "What's wrong? You two were inseparable. Even when you had a girlfriend. I never thought you guys would fight. What's going on?"  
  
I began to explain to my old friend about what I had said to Katie by mistake, and then I moved into how I was starting to discover that I had serious feelings for her. I never knew I had this much to say about her, but I was still talking while Two-Bit was parked in the school parking lot. When I finally finished I felt myself redden, "you must think I'm crazy."  
  
"No way, man. Just in love," Two-Bits smiled, "I've been there once. Maybe twice. It's always sweet to fall into, but completely bitter to fall out of. You should tell her how yah feel. Or go beat up the guy that she's going out with. By the way, who is this guy?"  
  
"Patrick Crescent, I don't even really know who that is.  
  
Two-Bit bolted, "Pat Crescent?" he gasped.  
  
I got nervous, "yeah. is that bad?"  
  
"Shit Andy it's really bad. Pat is known to. well. ask girls out and rape them. He's a drunken mess. I mean, I get drunk enough, but I never do crazy things like what Patrick Crescent does. He's a drunken mess alright, a drunken mess with a temper. He fucked up one girl so hard that she was so miserable that she almost committed suicide. Now I'm not trying to freak you out, but you cannot let her go out with Pat."  
  
I didn't even have to hear anymore. I ran out of the car and ran down the sidewalk, searching frantically for sign of Katie. I felt close to tears, even though I never cried. Where was she? I checked my watch, it was 10 minutes since school had started, there was no way she could have been late. She would never be this late.  
  
I ambled back to the school, looking all over the place for Katie, but I couldn't find her. I went into the boys washroom for a moment (obviously not to find her.) and who should I find in there smoking but Two- Bit. "I couldn't find her," I mumbled. "She didn't make it to school."  
  
Two-Bits looked uncomfortable, "Pat wasn't in my chem. Class when I was there for attendance. I mean, he could just be skipping or be sick or whatever. but I don't know, thought that maybe you should know that."  
  
I felt like hurling. "Two-Bits I need your car keys."  
  
Two-Bits looked a little surprised, "you're going after her? Wait. not in my rig."  
  
"Come on Two-Bits I can drive better than you can I'll bet. There's no point in you coming, just give me your fucking keys and let me go."  
  
Two-Bits seemed to toy with the idea for a couple of moments, and then he threw them at Andrew. "We used to be real good friends, Andy," Two- Bits nodded slowly as Andrew ran out the door, "don't get yourself hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Well?? What do you think?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks million! Luv yah all. ~~ Caity ~~ 


	4. Ransomed

A/N Okay, you know who I own. PLEASE review my story! Okay thanks. here we go (I like my little story thing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Katie's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
I had been through such a whirlwind of emotions since last night. At first, I had feelings about Andrew. Then when Pat called I figured that things were turning up for me. Then when Andrew said what he did, I felt like jumping off a bridge. I was actually considering doing that, if my best friend couldn't think nice things about me who could. That was until Pat showed up in his car.  
  
Now we were driving listening to the radio. "I didn't feel like going to school today," Pat shook his head.  
  
"Do you ever feel like going to school?" I laughed. I was finding it easy to talk to Patrick Crescent.  
  
"Nah, but I dig chicks that actually enjoy it," Pat nodded, smiling a gorgeous grin, "like you. I think that's awesome. I don't think that I could ever be like that."  
  
"Well I want to get out of here so I guess I better work." I shrugged. "So. where are we going?" I asked as I noticed that they were going in the complete opposite direction from the main part of the city. We were actually driving past the outskirts of the city and into the countryside. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't look so worried, baby," Pat smiled with an assuring face, "you know I've been trying to bark up the courage to ask you out for so long. You're a real catch," Pat said as a strange smile crept across his face.  
  
I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Without even realizing it, I looked behind me, thinking that I would see Andrew, but all that she saw was the back of Pat's car.  
  
"Sorry, Katie, Andrew isn't here right now, remember? You already took care of him," Pat said in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
Pat pulled the car to a stop in front of a little shack by a country road. "Welcome home, sweetie." I felt sick.  
  
"What are you doing?" I said hoarsely, "what do you want?"  
  
"Well, usually I would want sex," Pat said as he pulled a thing of beer out of the back seat and began drinking it, "but I was thinking. You're mom's a bitch, always asking for more than you Douglas's deserve, and I highly doubt you'd have anything good to put out. So then I got thinking; I want to get out of here just as much as then next drunken bastard and I want to head to New York. But I want some cash. So I was thinking. I keep you here for a couple of days until you're dearest mommy pays the ransom. Nobody knows that you're here and nobody knows who you're with. So I'll be able to get the money and move right on out."  
  
"My mom will never pay," I said fiercely.  
  
"But they'll never find you," Pat laughed, "the fuzz won't care you're just a greaser. Nobody knows that you were going out with me. You couldn't have talked to anyone since I phoned you last night and I picked you up this morning."  
  
"And -" I cut herself short, "Damn. nope, no one knows," I said trying desperately to cover it up my mistake, but I could tell that Pat had already figured it out. Andrew knew where I was.  
  
"That asshole!" Pat cried, "I'll get him," Pat took a swig of beer and pulled out a gun, "I'll kill him."  
  
Katie screamed but Pat just kicked her aside. He grabbed her shirt and dragged her into the cabin with Katie kicking and screaming in tow. Soon I found myself sitting in a cold, dark shack, miserable and locked in. 


	5. Old Friends

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I own Katie, Andrew, Pat. etc. etc. etc. (heh heh I OWN them. sorry kinda hyper right now) Let's get to chapter 5. yay chapter 5!!!  
  
  
  
~*~ Andrew's POV ~*~  
  
I pulled Two-Bit's car out of the school parking lot. I felt like calling the cops, but I knew they wouldn't really care. I suddenly felt a tear slide down my face. This was crazy, I had never cried before in my life. well except for when my dad died. And for some reason, I didn't feel as upset when my dad died as I do right now. My dad never really cared about me. Katie did, does, care about me.  
  
I was driving a little aimlessly, but I was going to go to Pat's house. Maybe I had gone insane; I suppose I was lost because Katie wasn't by my side. It may be the biggest mistake of my life to go knock on that bastard's door, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I knew where Pat lived; he was a greaser and lived a few blocks down from Katie and me.  
  
I was turning down onto Patrick's street when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was a girl, she had to have been older than I was, maybe 17. She had marijuana and was smoking it. She was sitting against a wall with a boy who looked older than I was. For some reason I felt the need to slow the car down. The girl looked so unhappy her body language seemed to have so much hate for the world. I didn't want to see her face, but she turned around and I realized that the younger girl who was making my heart bleed was Katie's little sister, Callie. Callie was only 13, not 17. She was 2 years younger than me.  
  
"Callie?" I cried; stopping the car, I looked at the weed in her hands, and the older teenaged boy who was running his hands up and down her leg vigorously, "what are you doing?"  
  
Callie stared angrily at me as I got out of the car. I stared at her in disbelief. I had almost forgotten that Callie had matured so much. She was quite pretty right now, but with very heavy eye make-up. She had a very nice body for someone who was only 13. I shook my head out of the state that I was in; I had always thought of Callie as my little sister, not some hot girl next door. Definitely not a chick that could pass for 17.  
  
I had kind of forgotten about Callie Douglas at. Jess Douglas was little, and cute, she also adored me; she once stated to me that she was going to marry a guy like me because I was perfect. Then of course I paid attention to Katie. But Callie I had never really paid that much attention to, come to think of it very few did. Now as I saw her sitting here, smoking Mary Jane, skipping school and doing things with this guy. I felt sad. What had happened to Callie?  
  
"Callie?" I repeated.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Callie spat at me. Her dark make up made me a little frightened, and I wondered if she had a gun near her.  
  
"Why aren't you in school?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"Why aren't you?" Callie asked coldly, absent mindedly holding the guy's hand.  
  
"I have a good reason," I said. For some reason talking to Callie was proving to be impossible. She was intimidating, beautiful, sexy. terrifying.  
  
Callie bit her lip, and took another drag of her grass. "I would tell you to fuck off, but my sister's so fucking in love with you. and I like my sister. So I'll be nice to you. What do you want?"  
  
"If you see your sister before I do, tell her I love her too," I said painfully.  
  
Callie raised an eyebrow and squeezed the guy's hand flirtatiously as if to say, you wanna say that to me? Then she paused, "why, can't you just tell her in school? Or are you guys not talking for the first time.ever?"  
  
I wanted to stay strong in front of Callie. But I couldn't, I almost collapsed when my knees when weak and I said hoarsely, "Kate's gone, Callie."  
  
Callie jumped, "what do you mean. gone?" I knew all to well that Callie's mind was swimming back to when we were all younger, she was a little less dangerous, more alive and happy. back to when her mother told us that Mr. Douglas was gone. And in this case gone meant never coming back.  
  
"Do you know Patrick Crescent, he's older but he lives just up there." I pointed to the Crescent house.  
  
"He's my brother," the guy, who spoke up for the first time, said in a calm voice.  
  
I saw Callie's scared face beside me, she was just like a younger sister still and she saw that glare in my eyes. She could tell exactly what I was thinking: that I want to kill this kid who's related to Patrick Crescent. I pounced on him and I pinned him to the ground but he fought back and whacked me in the nose. I faintly realized that it was beginning to bleed, but I didn't stop fighting, I was pounding out all of my pain. I then came a little back into focus and saw Callie's screaming face trying to pull me off of the Crescent kid. Her mascara was running with tears and I guess her anger made her stronger, and she was able to get me off him.  
  
"How old are you?" Callie screamed at me, "Whatever Patrick did doesn't mean that Brad did anything."  
  
I suddenly realized what a jerk I had been. "Sorry man," I said quietly under my breath. The kid, Brad she said, seemed to understand, as if people tried to beat him up because of his brother often. After what Two- Bits said about Pat, I guess I could believe it.  
  
"It's okay," Brad shrugged; "you wanna get something for that?" he pointed to my bleeding nose. I shrugged, and took off my shirt (I noticed Callie raise her eyebrows in delight of my body, which made me grin and Brad glare) and held it against my nose. I, trying to stay calm explained the story to Callie and Brad.  
  
Callie fell when I told her the part of how Katie never made it to school. Brad held her around the shoulders and grinded his teeth at the thought of his brother.  
  
"We have to find her," Callie choked, "I already lost enough. Look at me, Andy. I'm a mess! There's practically no one who still loves me. Katie still loved me," Callie buried her head in Brad's shoulder.  
  
"She loved me too," I said in an alien tone. "We're gonna find her, Callie," I kissed the top of her head, "we have to. I got Two-Bit's truck, we'll find her." I paused, "I think that it may even be helpful that you're boyfriend. is that what he is?" I asked trying to keep Callie as upbeat as possible.  
  
Callie nodded, kissing Brad on the lips, making me feel a sudden pain of longing.  
  
"Well that's good, you know your brother well, better than either of us, Brad. Maybe you'll know where he'd go."  
  
Brad nodded slowly, "there's this place on the outskirts of town that he's gone before with girls. I think he might go there. Fuck though, if he ever knows I'm doing this he'll kill me."  
  
"We'll never tell," I solemnly promised, "you two can go home now, I just needed to know that information."  
  
"Hell no I'm going with you," Callie linked her arms with mine.  
  
"I. I'll come too," Brad said, smiling weakly at Callie, "but believe me, Andrew. If Patrick ever realizes that you know, he'll kill you just like he killed -" Brad cut short.  
  
"Killed who Brad.?" I asked nervously.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Brad shook his head sadly.  
  
"Let's go then," Callie urged, "we'll just stop by my house for a second and go okay? But don't tell my mom if she's home."  
  
I shook my head, "wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Callie smiled her famous smile at me. It's funny, as I've grown older I've realized that no matter how screwed up people can get, how much they come to hate the world, how different they become. if you dig deep enough you can still find that person that you once knew, once loved. and will always remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!! ((:((( Do you like it? Think it's sucks? I like that last little paragraph. Do you think it's crazy how much Andrew is discovering he loves Katie? Do you think there relationship is too far fetched, remember Katie's some unpopular, not too pretty chick and Andrews extremely popular and HOT.. What do you think? Luv you all! 


End file.
